413
by salamanderzarebestforsabez
Summary: JohnXReader You are a fan of a web comic called Homestuck. You love a character named John Egbert. You wish he'd be real, but you refuse to believe it. One windy night will change your life forever. Please tell me if you'd like more! w Rated T just in case. Sable
1. Prolouge

4/13

You are the reader of this story. You will not be specified with a name, gender or age. You enjoy a webcomic called Homestuck. So, there would be no surprise that you are a nerd and like animes and whatnot. Your favorite character from this webcomic is John Egbert. He's a dork just like you. That's probably why you like him so much.

Anyways, today, your life will change forever. You just wait and see. You noticed that all the other people at your school were fascinated with celebrities. Pop stars and things like that. But, you were obsessed with a webcomic character. FICTIONAL. A fictional character that Andrew Hussie made up. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

You are trying to get rest in your bed, but this annoying wind keeps rolling in your room. It tickles your neck and bites at your smooth skin, making goosebumps. You wonder where it's coming from, since you don't have the fan on and the window is closed. But you're too lazy to check, for a while that is.

The wind continues; and get's stronger and stronger, to the point where it was harrassing you. You finally get over your laziness and get up to check the house, but something pulls you back down. You collapse on your bed, with a hand over your mouth. You cannot shout for help. Too late. What's going on?

"Mmnf!" You muffle through the hand.

"Shhh!" A voice whispers. It is a boy, you can tell by the voice. He's probably 13 or something. You can tell all this, but you can't quite see him. Although you can make out a silhouette. He slowly takes his hand off your mouth. Your eyes are wide and terror seeps through your vains. Next thing you know, you can feel water drop onto your night clothes.

"What's wet...?" You ask, forgetting you're in possible danger. Your yellow eyes widen again. Your breath catches in your throat. You can sort of make out a face in the dark, your eyes adjusting. But it's barely anything. They're putting a finger over their lips. "Shhh..."

Who is that? Why'd they come into your room? "I need your help..." They hesitated before saying: "What year is it?" You tremble under him, incredibly intimidated. You curse yourself for it, wishing you could be brave like all those characters. "I-It's 2013..."

"What's the date, exactly?" Okay, now this is getting weird. "April 13, 2013." Then you realise it's John's birthday and forgot to draw something for him. But you don't dare voice that out loud, afraid. You can see tears falling down the other person's cheek. You couldn't help but wonder if they were a fan of Homestuck too...but that's probably not likely. You could feel tears drop on your clothes. Warm ones.

"What's wrong?" You asked, actually kind of concerned. This was just a bit out of the ordinary. You grab a flash light from the dresser to your left. "Are you a fan..." You trailed off as you saw his face. "Oh my god..." You scooted backwards. "What..." You were lost for words.

Right in front of you was something you thought you'd never see before. Never in your life would have guessed. It was just a dream to see something like that. But it was there...

"John...?"

_So, how'd you guys like that? w;; If you would like me to continue, please put me or my story on alert. Or you can comment. Please post contructive criticism. But, please, no trolling. ^-^_

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Sable _


	2. Chapter 1

JohnXReader

Chapter 1

_Omg, you guys actually liked it? Wow, I didn't know it'd be so popular, but within hours, my inbox was filled with alerts. Woah ;w;_

_I just wanna say: thank you so much! All I ask is that you guys give me more constructive critisim. I'm glad you liked it._

_Also, someone told me second person wasn't allowed on FanFiction or something. So, if it does get reported and banned or whatever, I'm going to put it on WattPad also :) ((Anyways, I think it's unfair to make that rule. Who even said that?))_

_Okay finally: Here's chapter 1. The last one was a prolouge, I guess. ;u;_

John had covered your mouth again, his eyes wide and tearless. "How do you know my name?" He asked, eyeing you cautiously. Beyond his mask, you could see fear. Your breath caught in your throat. Not that it mattered anyway, because his hand was covering your mouth. Oh, wait, it's off. He probably wants an explanation from you. Go ahead, give him one. What are you going to say? That you know him because of a stupid webcomic? No, you're not going to tell him what would look like a big fat lie.

"Eh...lucky guess..." You really hoped he'd buy it. He rolled his eyes, but didn't press the issue. He was probably exhausted. "Why are you here...?" You raise your eyebrow questioningly.

"I just...appeared here..." And even his voice sounded confused. He must not know where he is. "Well, you're in New York..." You try to help him. "But...can you get off me...?" You blush, and gestured to him on top of you. He looks a little flustered as he gets off you.

He sits beside you, rubbing his temples. "Could you be a little more exact? Like; what city am I in?" He sighed. You felt a pang of sadness for him; he must be confused and lost right now. "Brookland..." You trail off, realizing you're confused to. "But...how are you...here?" You breath, astonished. Your eyes are wide and your breath hitches. "How in the world are you in real life...?" Without really meaning to, you subconciously grab his face in your hands.

You see a slight flush on his face, and his blue eyes so wide. You could have swore a shooting star reflected onto those eyes. Oh those eyes...you could just drown in them...

Wait, no, that's not what you wanted to say. "You look...so real..." You rejected the thought of a cosplayer playing a prank or something. He looked real and..just like him...

"The blue eyes..the hair..everything..." He gets more uncomfortable, and you realise what you're doing. "E-eh...sorry.." You laugh nervously, and scoot away, your hands on your lap awkwardly. A blush worked it's way on your face.

"Are you telling me you've seen me before?" He raised an eyebrow at you. You perk up. "Yeah!" You look down in thought. How were you going to explain that, huh? "Where...?" He asked for an explanation.

"In my dreams..."

_I hope you guys liked that! A little JohnXReader fluff in there for ya! Sorry it was kinda short..I'm not very inspired lately, that's why I've been holding back on Chapter 1 for so long.. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait!_

_Of course, R&R. Thanks for the support!_

_~Sable_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I have lots to tell. _

_1) Yes, I did miss a week. _

_2) Yes, this story is still alive._

_3) Yes, I'm updating it now._

_That's it I guess w _

_Enjoy Chapter 2_

"Me...?" He looked at you in astonishment, which you suppossed was normal... You're used to it anyways. "Mmmhmm!" You replied, surprisingly giddy. Well, you finally did meet John, so you guessed it was expected. "Many! It usually contains wind! Oh and-" before you could finish, he covered your mouth.

"Sorry, you were being too loud." John explained, but didn't take his hand off your mouth. "Those dreams..they sound really cool, but are you mistaking me for someone else?" He uncovered your mouth so you could speak.

"No! I'm not mistaking! You're from a webcomic also!" You pulled out your laptop quick, just to prove it. You noticed it lagged when you entered the URL, but you thought maybe the internet router was getting unplugged again.

Once the webpage finally loaded, it said that it didn't exist. It was gone.

_For one thing, I'm sorry that chapter was so short! I had to leave it at a cliffhanger, and that was the perfect place. And I couldn't add anything on in the beginning because it would kind of ruin last chapter. I hoped you liked it anyways! I should from now on be steadily putting new chapters out on Saturdays. Thanks for your patients!_

_~Sable_


	4. Chapter 3

_Guys, I am extremely sorry for making you wait this long. I forgot about this chapter ;A; I had some small ideas, but I got a new computer and got distracted and I completely forgot. I haven't been on Fanfiction much, but when I was, I was here to read. And updating didn't come to mind. I apologize sincerely, and I hope you forgive me. Sorry again ^^;; Now enjoy Chapter 3 :)_

_~Sable_

Chapter 3

"W-What?!" You stared at the screen, stomach tossing and turning as your heart sank. You looked from the laptop to John, suddenly questioning your whole life. You ran a hand through your light brown hair, sighing loudly. Homestuck was a big part of you, as crazy as it sounds. It hurts for it to just go to waist like that. Did something happen to Andrew Hussie? Or was the connection bad? Impossible. It was always great. You had no idea what was going on, and your anxiety rose to a high level.

"What's wrong?" John asked curiously, examining the laptop screen. You figured he knew about the website, it's in the web-comic. "Ah, it's down again...don't worry. It'll be back up." John shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by it. But you knew something was up, and you were more than curious to know what was going on.

"Does it do this often?" You asked, curiously looking to John.

"Well, yeah. With everyone dead, it's sure hard to keep a connection going." John said, wincing. Your eyes went wide, mouth agape.

"You mean...I'm in Suburb?" You gasped, slamming the computer down. "No no no no no! Get me out!" You immediately stood up, forgetting about your drowsiness.

"Well, I don't know how you're here honestly..." John scratched his scruffy head, continuing. "But yeah, probably. Calm down!" You were panicking, looking out the window to a place much less familiar than your yard.

It had a blue color scheme, like John's suit but a little darker. There were many trees, like a forest, with plants, flowers and a big, full moon that shone down with a semi-reassuring pale light. The grass was dark green, long and swaying in the wind, glimmering from the moonlight.

The scene was truly breath-taking, but you were still anxious. "Where am I?!" Your eyes were very wide as you scanned the area with your dark gray eyes, making sure to stay on alert for any predators. You know how violent Suburb is, and you want to be alive, even if this is a prank from one of your friends, whom you don't trust very much.

"I don't know! That's why I came in here, it seemed to be the only house with someone inside." John sighed, running a hand through his ebony hair.

You were pretty sure you were going to faint from panic and shock, which proved to be right in a couple seconds. You let out a low grunt as you hit the floor. From there, you didn't remember anything. You were out cold, not sure when you were going to wake.

_I hope you liked that! I tried to do a little longer than usual, and I'm not sure if I succeeded or not w;; _

_Also: I changed my pen-name to salamanderzarebestforsabez because the other username just wasn't mature. I didn't have any ideas for a username when I first joined, and I didn't think I was going to be writing anything on here. Or at least not anything good u; But I guess this is good, since I got 500+ views. Thanks for all the support and patients. I appreciate it!_

_~Sable_


End file.
